<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Map of You by blissfulweak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404484">Map of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak'>blissfulweak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Map of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>记忆中连衣服不曾做得这么粗糙，但到底曾经做过些什么精细深刻的，Crowley在溢满硫磺味的脑袋里搜了好一阵子，最终还是无奈放弃。<br/>步骤里最难的不是寻找，而是辨别。他在浸染薄灰的纱绸缝隙发现一小块灰白柔软，那不容易发现，只比周围流动的斑斓浅那么一点，就像失去血液供应的表层皮肤。他知道那是什么。那是光明是炙热是人性中残余的美好，是浓黑是末日是世界上不复存在的希望。<br/>那不是王该有的东西。<br/>Crowley指甲陷入手心，抑制住愕然。<br/>噤声的恶魔在递送器具时抖抖索索，所有此刻被折磨的灵魂都先割断了声带，往日狂欢不息的地方反常静谧，只有刑具进出血肉的闷响与煎锅的油渍滋啦。<br/>希望你为自己祈祷过了。Crowley向沉默的躯体低语。刀尖划破灵魂边缘时地狱中响彻痛苦的怒吼，飓风拂过之处皆是逃窜的黑烟，硫磺火湖翻滚作响，来不及躲开的恶魔尖叫着化为污浊不堪的尘。<br/>王要在今天复生人类，那个本不该存活在地狱里的猎人，最后一次战役中灵魂碎散的首领。恶魔中的一些知道那场战争，天堂、人间与地狱都大规模损耗过后三方得到了暂时和平。<br/>Crowley记得接下来那段日子。地狱得到了新王，得到了人类首领的尸体。那位眼神阴鹜力量强大而神秘的王没有接受歌舞欢宴，只是坐在硫磺火湖边，坐在裹着酒红天鹅绒的王座上，不知疲倦地审视每一片灵魂。大多数时候他只是在王座上平静打量，空洞的眼里映着舞动的硫磺，燃烧的刑架，扭曲的关节，像面擦得透亮的镜子。有时那镜子会忽然涌出光彩，王会上前拨开刑官，凶狠地撕开受刑者，将一小块碎片捧在手心，剩下的则置之不理。地狱中响彻灵魂痛苦嘶哑的惨叫，分食碎肉的恶魔们在叫声中纵情歌舞，昏天暗地的岩壁上都是他们张舞獠牙的黑影。<br/>这不是王通常该做的事，毕竟刑场是刑官的地盘。刑官忍气吞声了好一阵子，在每回灵魂被王破坏时退到一边擦拭那些血迹斑斑的针尖或锯齿，一言不发，面色平静。他见过Alastair和Lilith被王掐碎的下场，皮囊嘴角因过度用力而渗出鲜血，恶魔被困在掌心却无法逃窜。刑官心里有怒有惧，寒冰在指尖悄然凝聚又猛然熔裂。<br/>但王没有因为他隐忍温顺就加以信任。<br/>Crowley被召唤到硫磺池边时正皱着眉头，他猜到了王想做什么，最近每个角落都在议论这件事，消息跟火苗一样烧遍地狱，恶魔们在黑暗的餐桌下伸长了舌头闲话，不安的指甲抠剥着墙上的旧漆，几十个脑袋恶心地凑在一起又分开，肮脏的空气中溢满怪物们小心翼翼的私语，他们说王要做一件事，那会让现有的安稳都变成泡沫。Crowley觉得这些愚蠢低能的生物很可笑，地狱不会湮灭，它生于贪婪无度一眼一舌，藏在欲望生长的一砖一瓦，匿于罪恶繁衍的一举一动。无论发生什么，地狱都不会尸骨无存。恶魔才会。他们永远是动荡世间的牺牲品，一些聪明的却不愿成为人类的殉葬者。他们无法阻止王，甚至无法接近，他身上昼夜不熄的火能将靠近的恶魔都燃成灰末，像被上帝赐予异能，却身处地狱。<br/>流言蜚语掀翻了地狱，而王没有察觉也无空理会，每天除了收集碎片就是待在房间，瘫在镶满珠宝与红绒的座椅上目不转睛地看着人类，不说话，不睡觉，一坐就是一整晚。没谁知道他在想什么，也不敢窥视。<br/>人类的尸体躺在宫殿中，弧形绒布帷帐将他笼在大床中央，右前臂上有个怪异纹身，如同烧伤后的瘢痕。那是Cain的印记，Crowley见过始祖刃在他手上时造成的杀戮，那可不是残酷就能简单形容的。王治愈了他的伤，血印阻止了他的腐烂，几欲覆盖他的青苔与藤蔓。他毫无知觉地睁着眼，瞳孔里映着虚假的晨雾，瘦落的月光，陷入死寂的王。<br/>Crowley进来时看到的就是这副情景。<br/>他悄悄用余光观察着王，努力不做触怒他的事，即使他已经做过很多了。王把Dean死去的过错都推到他身上，这可不公平，但也无话可说。<br/>他把colt交给这对猎人时，带着Dean去见Cain时，并没想过能亲眼目睹天启，或与一些人再见面。<br/>“你需要多久？”王平静得如冰川之河。<br/>Crowley抬起头，那声音让他浑身发冷，旁边刑官的牙齿因恨意而窸窣作响。<br/>他也没想过会当两辈子的裁缝。</p><p>2<br/>第一天，Sam在宫殿里处理积累的事务，心不在焉让事情又多了两倍。<br/>第二天，他在有着符号织画桌布的餐桌上灌着龙舌兰，酒精沿着喉咙燃烧到胃，烈焰滚向四肢。他难受地适应着，阻止自己靠近房间。清洗器械的恶魔在硫磺池边偷偷咀嚼灵魂碎肉，他怒吼着将那些求饶的黑烟撕开两截。<br/>第三天，恐惧结成荆棘，裹住他的心。他不该相信任何恶魔，尤其不该相信一个骗Dean得到Cain血印还与之合作的恶魔。<br/>第四天，Crowley打开了门。<br/>Dean终于睁开了眼。<br/>是真正意义上的睁眼，Sam握紧拳头等待着，等到那湖松绿褪去了灰。Dean扭动脖子时眉头皱起，全身关节像生锈的齿轮喀拉作响。捧着器械盘的恶魔惊慌失措摔倒在地，地狱末日的预言摄住恶魔不存在的心。Crowley手指发颤，Sam在门口都能听见他过于狂乱的心跳，他分不清哪几声是源于自己。<br/>Dean张了张嘴，气流拍击在空气里，于是他认命地合上嘴唇。他说不出话，甚至发不出一声叹息，却没有丝毫慌乱，越过疲惫与长眠的眼睛睁大又眯起。<br/>“Dean。”认不出的声音从Sam喉咙里发出。他仍站在门口，看不见的屏障绊住了他。<br/>Dean扭过头，眼里的光照在他身上。<br/>熟悉悸动撞击着心脏，Sam大步迈过去，双腿压过床垫，混杂硫磺的风卷过帷幔。<br/>“嘿，Dean。”他抱起哥哥的双肩，凝视对方的眼睛，惊惶不定。<br/>他记得Crowley的“友情提示”，哥哥不可能这么快就完全恢复。<br/>但仍然不安。<br/>他曾做错过很多事，他和Dean都是，他们因许多不堪提起的过错在对方心上胡乱刻出伤痕，又在弥补中缝出更多疤痕与针孔。他们在不愿回忆的战役中站在黄沙两边，天使愚蠢的号角在耳边鸣响。他以为哥哥已经对自己失望透顶，不肯给予半点信任，colt在梦里对准他的额头，扳机扣响，Sam忽然想起从前被鬼魂控制时也曾对哥哥扣动扳机，那里面没有子弹，但他把枪口对准了哥哥。他从梦里睁开眼，Metatron的天使刃刺穿哥哥胸口，又狠狠拔出，灵魂光芒随着利刃消散。<br/>那些漆黑静谧的夜晚，他看着窗外的流星擦过Dean浅褐短发，希望他快些苏醒，又害怕面对他失望与责难的冰冷眼神。他们都谴责Sam，大声咒骂或是背地鄙夷，戳着他的背脊嘲笑他刚愎自用，无数冤屈的亡魂在他耳里痛苦呻吟。全世界都可以辱骂他，诋毁他，睡梦中咬牙切齿要将他破碎的尸骨泼进永无宁日的河畔，化作河床里的沙石。他是君王，权力都握在手心，这些话语从不在眼里。<br/>但Dean不能，哪怕只是一个字，他甚至不能承受来自Dean的一个眼神。<br/>他紧紧握着哥哥的肩膀，感觉那上面已经留下指痕。他们的额头几乎抵在一起，呼吸着彼此的喘息。Dean只是看着他，眼里没有愤怒，更没有欣喜，空洞的眼底是空洞的躯壳。<br/>那不是他哥哥。还不是。Sam很快意识到。<br/>他能透过这具身体看见碎片缝补的斑驳，他亲自找到的部分。这很不容易，当初被剥离的魂灵尘粒落在每个存活的身上，与他们渡过十年或二十年的此消彼长，融为一体。而他能认出那些熟悉的部分，在脑中描绘关于Dean的地图，即使他们已经被同化被消解很久很久，那也是Dean，是他的Dean，无论恶魔，Cain，天使，还是管他什么小卒，谁都不能碰他的Dean一下。<br/>Sam慢慢压下哥哥的身体。他曾这样接近过哥哥，把冰冷的皮肉外绽的尸体轻轻放在床上，在浸满死亡味道的床垫上吻着他的额头，尝到他脸上自己的泪水。<br/>他不允许，再也不允许这发生。<br/>第七天，Crowley打开门时眉头紧皱，沉默不语。<br/>Dean站在窗边。<br/>“始祖刃在哪儿？”他轻声问着。<br/>披着咒语的群星在蔚蓝天际间闪耀，刻板月光照在他一半身体上。他凝视着窗外虚假的夜色，背对着Sam，背对着整个地狱。他沉默地站在那儿，无坚不摧的肩膀线条僵硬，战士与生俱来的戒备从每个毛孔往外冒。<br/>这很眼熟。Sam咽了口唾沫，伤人的记忆窜过背脊。<br/>那是没有尽头的荒凉公路，是Dean握紧方向盘的手指与Sam沉默咬紧的腮帮，是刻意调大的摇滚音响与取暖器里突兀的喧闹。肩膀不时在摇晃中相互摩擦，又僵硬着挪开，郁积的空气从车窗反扑在脸上，Sam盯着飞驰而过的沙石，不知人与人之间距离还要多近，才能好好谈一场。<br/>流星划过窗棂时，Dean转过身。<br/>他们的呼吸轻轻滑过空气，关了灯的黑暗房间阴影浮动。<br/>Dean嘴唇张开，气息从齿间挤出。<br/>他的声带尚未完全修复，嘶哑拖曳着碾过喉咙。<br/>他说：“Sammy。”<br/>那是清晨醒来时看见另一张脸的安心，是有人在背后并肩作战的坦然，是半梦半醒间恍惚而难言的渴望。<br/>“始祖刃在哪儿？”<br/>Sam的笑容僵在脸上。<br/>蒸锅边热气腾腾，刑官挥动勺子，恶魔们互相咬住尾巴，无声舞蹈。</p><p>3<br/>刑官双手交叉，顺服地低着头。他在会议中把碎片握在掌心，就像鲸鱼一口吞下约拿。王座上的新王心不在焉，不会费心去查看谁的手。<br/>无论发生什么，地狱都不会尸骨无存，恶魔才会。他不愿成为湮灭成灰的那个。Abaddon在始祖刃下皮囊燃尽时，地狱上空翻涌的火海吞噬了来不及逃走的恶魔。旧领主死去不代表新生真的会来临，而新生只会带来灾难。<br/>刑官合上瓶盖，隔着玻璃看疯狂挣扎的碎片。三两恶魔从身边走过，没往这边瞥一眼。<br/>“瞧，归根到底我们都是一样的，他们只会指着你丑陋的伤疤嘲笑谩骂，你偶尔犯下的错误就是他们记得的全部，然后对你的成果不屑一顾。”<br/>碎片闪着白色莹光打了个旋，撞得瓶壁砰砰作响。<br/>刑官笑起来：“好吧也许你不承认，但你确实不想要重生，你想要猎人的死亡，轰轰烈烈的，期待能以此偿还罪过。”<br/>莹光停下挣动，悬在瓶中半浮半沉。<br/>“而我也不想目睹任何人类在地狱重生。看，我还是人类时就很会洞察人心，跟某些裁缝可不一样，王可不能就这么提拔他。”刑官饶有兴致地看了一阵，拿过一只小黑瓶，里面的浓雾如同蓄积暴雨的云：“我对销毁灵魂可没经验，不过，你值得试试一切，不是吗？”</p><p>4<br/>“这些灵魂里总有能补上的。”Sam瞥过漂浮在浓稠血液中的碎片，只想快点回到Dean身边。他们避开他哥，却在讨论即将到来的又一次死亡。<br/>Crowley摇摇头：“这一块太重要了，是人类与生俱来唯一仅有的标志，恶意会被它融化，坚硬会因它的包容而柔软，失去双眼的人能靠它识别对方，它随着每个人的成长变成不同形状然后永远镶嵌在身上，所以每个人拥有的都是唯一的，一旦损毁则万劫不复，有人曾经生生将它抠掉，结果只能遭受无穷无尽的剧痛折磨而不得解脱。可怜。”他耸耸肩。<br/>“我会继续找。”Sam握紧拳头。<br/>“他需要始祖……”<br/>寒风卷过殿堂，燃着蜡烛的石柱沉重地倒向一边，恶魔们畏缩着躲进墙缝。<br/>Crowley的脖子突然被掐住，暴怒的Sam双眼发红：“别他妈再提这个。”<br/>“你承认吧……”他从被捏紧的喉咙里挤出字符：“只有始祖刃才能救活他……”<br/>Sam召来地狱七支军队，命令他们到人间寻找碎片。这会再次引起大战，谁都明白。军队将领们相互对视，他们自然想到人间取乐，但畏惧着混战的到来。Sam打个响指，其中一团将领的黑烟慌张挣动着，喉咙里全是瘆人响声。将领们再也不敢拖延，纷纷领着部队消失。<br/>漆黑蝙蝠从地狱尽头结群回山洞，碎片没被找到。<br/>一直沉默的Crowley忽然抬头看向Sam。<br/>凄厉尖叫骤然划破天顶。<br/>Sam赶到房间，手臂上的血印正发出耀眼红光，仿佛成千上万的针刺扎向眼睛，黑烟们惨叫着消失干净，Dean在大床上痛苦地扭动着，大滴汗水从额上流下，浸湿绒布。Sam跑上床，一把摁住因疼痛而瑟瑟发抖的哥哥，看到脸上可怖的青筋正剧烈鼓动。他大叫着哥哥的名字而对方只是摇晃着脑袋，挣动的力气大如猛兽，忽然痉挛着坐起，嘴里喷出一股鲜血。那些液体溅在Sam手臂上，灼烧在皮肤上蔓延。<br/>“怎么回事？！”他回头朝Crowley怒吼。<br/>“缺少那块灵魂会剧痛难当，Cain血印能抵御一部分，但人类的身体撑不了多久。”<br/>Dean忽然捂住腹部侧卧在床上，鲜血仍从口里涌出，却连挣扎的力气都消失了，Sam抱起他的头，吻他浸湿的额角，像小时候做噩梦时Dean对他做的那样。Dean却只是一点点灰败下去，惨白的皮肤冰冷潮湿。原本待在房间里的恶魔早已四处逃窜，Crowley躲在门边，看着奄奄一息的猎人。<br/>“用我的。”<br/>Crowley看向Sam，过了几秒才反应过来他在说什么：“我敬佩你的献身精神，但恶魔的灵魂里不会有属于人类的东西。”<br/>“你该先找找。”Sam抱着颓败的Dean，语气冰冷：“现在，让他活着。”</p><p>5<br/>“别离开我，求你。”Sam犹豫地轻碰哥哥留着胡茬的侧脸，轻碰变成小心翼翼的抚摸。<br/>走上刑台前他再一次回头，Dean仍然一动不动。<br/>Dean曾经有属于他的时候。<br/>焰火腾空时，夜空亮如白昼。哥哥在光亮闪耀的瞬间笑起来，惊叹毫不遮掩地映在脸上。强烈的温暖忽然盈满胸腔。Sam回身抱住他，想把人整个搂在怀里，用力伸长的手臂发出咔咔的声音，焰火灰烬落在两人身上，他在墓地的土腥中分辨哥哥的味道。<br/>Sam没问过Dean是从什么时候开始猎魔的，会不会怀念从前的正常生活。Dean什么都不告诉他。不跟他谈母亲，也不说为什么床底下没东西，他直到八岁才逼问出父亲在做什么。那年平安夜父亲没回来，而Dean只是一遍遍重复着毫无意义的“我保证”。哥哥是个糟糕的大骗子，他早就知道。但每一回Dean说“一切都会好起来的”，说“我会保护你”，说“不要怕”，他心底还是有一处不假思索地选了相信，因为他如此崇拜这个大四岁的人。<br/>相信与崇拜不能让他拥有Dean，相信与崇拜毫无用处。<br/>Sam在回忆的深海里沉浮，耳膜贪婪地吮吸着Dean的声音。他在黑暗中独自面对怪物，手里握着铁钩，却不敢动弹。会流血的怪物就能被杀死。他反复默念。他藏在墙壁夹缝中，吸血鬼在巢穴中熟睡。会流血的怪物就能被杀死。一百个星期二伴着电台歌声回放。他们伤害不了你。Dean成为地狱刑官的四个月，黑皮肤的歌手哼唱着爵士，爱着妻子的男人摆出鬼脸，Bela的泪水随着落叶浸入河畔。他们伤害不了你。Sammy，伤害不了你。<br/>剧痛刺穿胸膛，Sam惊呼着睁开眼睛。<br/>“悠着点，尊敬的陛下，”Crowley慢条斯理地收拾着器具：“我该提前写个赌约，以免你身上少了一块之后反悔。”<br/>无论做了什么约定，只要Dean活着，他能给Crowley想要的一切。<br/>Sam捂住胸口，记得那是Dean被天使刃捅穿的地方：“无论我赢还是输，你都能得利不是吗？”<br/>Crowley扬起眉毛，不再多话。<br/>“Sam。”<br/>Sam转过头。<br/>他看见了冬眠苏醒冰雪消融的瞬间，看见了海水亲吻朝阳的刹那。<br/>Dean站在那儿，完好无缺。<br/>他没再犹豫，上前猛地抱住这个失而复得的人，骨头在碰撞中咔咔作响。</p><p>6<br/>“是血印。”Sam点头。至少有一半是真的。<br/>Dean回想着弟弟说话时的眼神，总觉得忘记了什么，又失去了什么，那些断开的部分在胸口隐隐作痛，像有刀反复捅进又抽出，死亡的坠落感时不时浮现。他不怎么相信血印能复活死人，当初真该好好听Cain说注意事项。<br/>眼前的世界让他困惑，他知道大战后三方得到了和平，却只记得死亡瞬间的剧痛和之后浸泡在河流中轻飘飘的无力感。上百个声音相互拼凑融合，在他耳边模糊提醒，提醒那些本该做好的，提醒那些弥补不了的，仿佛身体里住了上百个人。他想起第一次接过猎枪时的欣喜，英雄梦想盈满胸口，但什么都没做好。他让父亲下了地狱，他看着那把刀绞断了Sam的脊椎，又让该死的Gadreel杀死Kevin。<br/>“为什么要把我们扯进来？”“你该烂在地狱！”“死了就该成为怪物！”<br/>那些声音谴责控诉，从墙砖每个接缝渗出来，带着怨恨，复生与宽恕都不该属于他，不该属于这样一个罪人。过往被牵连至死的人们戴着黑洞洞的面具，将他围在血泊中央。美艳的女人捧着施洗者腐烂的头颅，Cain搂着Colette大笑，齿间涂满Abel的血。他千万次从高空坠下，峭壁缝隙中风夹着死亡腥味。<br/>Dean在落地瞬间睁开眼，发现依然独自躺在那张大床上，心跳胜过雷鸣。血印在手臂上滚烫发亮，从内里翻起岩浆，像在同身体里的什么东西作战。Dean按着那处炙热，喘息响亮。Sam的脸忽然闪过脑海，眼神躲闪不休，竭力抑制呼之欲出的东西。Dean浑身上下完好无缺，千万把刀却在碾磨切割，有人硬是在他心上撬开了阀门，身上每个部位开始分崩离析。<br/>他不知道哪里出了错，他只是想起了Sam。</p><p>7<br/>“尊敬的陛下，请问有什么能为您效劳吗？”刑官停下手中的活，将浸满血的铁夹放在盘中，毕恭毕敬地向Sam行礼。<br/>“你只有一次机会，”Sam轻声开口：“给我碎片。”<br/>“属下不明白。”刑官面不改色。<br/>绳索忽然断开，刑架上的人落地，在淤泥中蜷成一团。刑官回头，绳索如蛇般迅疾缠上他的四肢，没等他反应过来就已经被高高绑在木刺倒翻的索架上，圣水迎面泼来，焚烧的皮肤滋滋作响，焦糊味让恶魔们捂住鼻子闪避。蝎子顺着气味爬上刑架，争先恐后地往伤口里钻，绿色毒液渗进被翻开的皮肉中，刑官仰起头痛苦尖叫，秃鹫却试图叼走他的牙齿。<br/>“放心，你不会就这么死去，”Sam背起双手，远离那些恶心的刑具：“你要等上很久很久，直到残肉都被啄食干净，最后一根骨头化为污泥，你会挣扎，会尖叫，直到连死去的乞求都发不出来。”<br/>“你以为这是我一个人做的吗？”刑官被啄去一只眼睛，仍不死心地嘶喊着：“你真的那么信任Crowley吗，我的新王？”<br/>Sam转过身。<br/>“你们有什么问题？没人想过问始祖刃吗？”刑官喉咙中呛出鲜血，嘴边却挂起讽刺的笑：“你的情人本该得到更好的复生，但Crowley给了你最糟糕的建议，而你照盘全收，我不得不称赞您的英明。”黑色乌鸦叼走了他的舌头。<br/>Sam沉吟片刻，缓缓开口：“我知道。”<br/>从一开始，他什么都知道。</p><p>8<br/>大限将至，人总能有所感应。<br/>Dean在沉睡。即使复生，他仍有许多时间困于睡眠。<br/>死亡。Sam经常想起这个词，但哥哥只是累了。他躺在哥哥旁边，清楚地意识到这一点。<br/>他闭上眼。左脸猛然传来的剜心疼痛让他醒来，几近窒息。不清晰的烟雾里，Lucifer把手上带着热度的绿眼珠随意扔到Michael身上，这挑衅举动让暴怒中的天使狠狠把尖钩刺进Adam肺里。挣扎与尖叫都毫无意义，Adam耗尽体力时发出的哀嚎更像声带被戳刺的自然反应。Sam模糊红染的视网膜连牢笼左边弟弟的轮廓都看不清。他动用最后的力气眨眨眼睛，逐渐清晰的视线中，Lucifer随意捞起转红烙铁，探究着印上侧脸。钻心疼痛产生前，Sam闻到了刺鼻的焦肉味，右眼在炙热挤压下像炉上的黄油逐渐融化，视野混进炙烤的鲜红与神经受损即将带来的黑暗。他想要大声尖叫，想要不顾一切远离这种尖锐的疼痛。但身体的每一次闪避挣动，只会牵动被锁链悬吊在半空的双腕，将铁锈深深溶进骨血里。Sam无助地张嘴，试图让肿胀的喉咙释放疼痛，却只能发出重物拖曳的嘶声。他那么想呼喊求救，他那么希冀着总会出现在身边的那双手。绝望与悲哀促使他在不清醒的意识中吼叫出来：<br/>“Dean！”<br/>他只喊出一个名字。<br/>这个名字曾千万次于黑暗深渊将他拉扯向光明之地，就像最耀眼圣洁的光环，让他只是默念着这个单音节就能得到神的救赎与洗礼。<br/>“Sam？”<br/>他艰难抬起头，以为又是一次幻听，以为又是天使们无聊的游戏。这声音并不真切，它是记忆里最温暖的那道亮色，是跃动耀人的壁炉火光，现在却像是隔着一层结实的玻璃看属于别人的温馨。但笼子里的黑暗幽深如同被泼上水的油画，一切都如蜡烛一般熔化着拖拽下泪珠，渐渐开始显出浅色。Michael和Lucifer肆意嘲笑的脸扭曲起来，像被揉捏的橡皮泥，歪斜得不成形状。Adam透过鲜血对他微笑，仿佛他们都能就此得到解脱。<br/>“Sammy！”<br/>呼唤又响起了。如同圣使吹响号角，信徒欢颂赞歌，眼前一切开始明晰可辨，牢笼开启。长路尽头是散发着白炽的光明，令邪恶都抱头鼠窜，令众人皆甘愿俯首。<br/>这是他唯一向往的出路。<br/>Sam想喊叫却发不出声音，想把自己绑在床上却被控制着往牢房走，无论Dean从身后抱住他，还是往他脸上砸拳头。<br/>他知道自己要去往哪里。恐惧炸开了思维。<br/>Crowley从阴影里走出来，手里拿着东西。<br/>不。<br/>他用眼神警告着，几近哀求。<br/>“我必须这么做，万物必须归位。”Crowley语气悲哀。<br/>不。<br/>Sam捏紧了拳头，咬住腮帮。<br/>Crowley又看了他一眼，走到Dean身边，把东西塞进他手里。<br/>那东西像把刀，又像动物的颚骨。<br/>Sam在身体里尖叫几乎扯断声带。<br/>世界骤然静止。沸腾的海水里翻起僵硬的鲸，腥红月亮缓缓升起，群狼嚎叫着呼唤首领，黑烟慌不择路地撞在地狱大门上，深谷坍塌，星辰融化，棱角相悖的岛屿相互拼合，硫磺烟柱冲往苍穹。<br/>亮红光芒从王的房间刺出，始祖刃砍掉每个恶魔的头颅，捅穿他们的喉咙。<br/>握着利刃的男人面容暴戾，毫不留情。<br/>他在漆黑的月光下缓缓抬头，眼中苍绿动人心魄。</p><p>9<br/>“你赌赢了一次。”Crowley举起酒杯，眼神无奈。<br/>“我总是能赌赢。”Sam来回踱步，嘴边噙着微笑。<br/>这笑容让Crowley打了个寒颤：“我猜你有个嗜赌的老师。”<br/>Sam不置可否地咧嘴。<br/>“有案子了，Sammy！”Dean的声音从大厅传来，Crowley翻个白眼消失。<br/>Sam赌赢了。<br/>他分给Dean一半灵魂，一半人性，分担哥哥一半罪责，抵消血印一半杀戮。<br/>他们仍是全年无休的猎人，到处挖土焚尸。<br/>他知道，这才是万物本该有的样子。<br/>从一开始，Sam什么都知道。</p><p>0<br/>是Sam逼着Crowley放下始祖刃，地狱之王的手如炼铁般融化，他恶狠狠地盯着Sam，青筋在汗湿的额头上凸显。<br/>“我们打个赌，他不会变成恶魔。”<br/>“他的灵魂都找不到了！你以为一副皮囊能撑多久？！”Crowley气急败坏，喘息像生锈的风箱。<br/>“我来找。”Sam缓缓抚着Dean惨白的额角，直到那里沾上温度：“他醒来，王位还是你的。”<br/>皮肤重新覆过Crowley血肉模糊的手指，炽热星辰落入江河源头，灰色荣光笼罩万物。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>